wauwatosafandomcom-20200214-history
Angus McArthur
"Wrong answer," Angus Murray McArthur, formerly of 2017, North 70th Street, is a convicted abductor, pedophile, murderer and rapist of Wauwatosa. Case History A 41-year-old Wauwatosa man is facing seven serious criminal counts charging that he held a woman against her will, beat her for five hours causing severe internal injuries and then forced her to submit to a perverse sex act while she struggled in pain. Angus Murray McArthur, of 2017 N. 70th St., was arrested by U.S. marshals Tuesday night after a warrant was sworn charging him with the crimes against a West Allis woman. The charges are: Kidnapping, a felony punishable by up to 40 years in prison Second-degree sexual assault, felony, 40 years False imprisonment, felony, 6 years Aggravated battery, felony, 6 years Strangulation and Suffocation, felony, 6 years Two counts of battery, Class A misdemeanors, 9 months jail per count The victim, who is identified only by initials in the criminal complaint against McArthur, said she had recently begun a relationship with him as his girlfriend. She told police that on July 14, McArthur was supposed to pick her up at a bar but didn't show up. She had some drinks with a male friend, she said, and went home and to sleep. She woke up being dragged by McArthur to his car, where he told her he'd been following her all night. The woman said McArthur had given her a "set of rules" for their relationship, and he had "punished" her before for perceived transgressions. But on this night, he began to punch her viciously, she told police, hitting her in the face and body over and over. Then he would taunt her, asking her if she wanted out of the car. When she said she did want out and would open the door, McArthur would drag her back in by her hair, she said. This continued for more than two hours, she told officers, and then McArthur took her back to his Wauwatosa residence. There, she said, he asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital. She did, she told him. "Wrong answer," McArthur said, and again punched her in the rib cage. Whenever she tried to protect herself by shielding her face or one part of her body, the woman said, McArthur would punch her in another. He even ordered her to keep her arms up over her head so he could keep hitting her, she said. If she still tried to protect herself, he would twist her wrists so hard she couldn't bear it. At one point, she said, he choked her to unconsciousness. This went on for hours more, she said, and when she would flinch or wince from the pain McArthur would only hit her the harder. Finally, she said, McArthur told her he would give her "a lesson she would never forget," and forced her to strip naked after cutting off her blouse and bra with a knife. Then he exposed himself and forced a profoundly perverse and humiliating act upon her – of a nature that cannot even be related in publication. The victim finally got free of him to go to work, she said, and her injuries were so obvious she was immediately sent to Froedtert Hospital. There, she was found to have multiple serious injuries including a twice-ruptured spleen causing severe internal bleeding into her body cavity. After emergency surgery, she was hospitalized for five days. McArthur has a lengthy criminal history including a 2011 felony charge in Waukesha County of causing a child to be exposed to sexual activity, being a felon in possession of a firearm, habitual criminality and, in 1994, what was initially charged as a homicide, although it is not clear from court records what the disposition of the case was. Known Victims *Unspecified dates **Unnamed child (raped; fate unknown) *1994 **Unnamed individual (murdered) * **Unnamed girlfriend (abducted; tortured, beat and raped severely; survived) Category:Abductors Category:Criminals Category:Persons of Note Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Murderers